


Like Father, Like Son

by BJWinchester



Series: Like Father, Like Son [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Child, Demons, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Lost Love, Poor Life Choices
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-25 08:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21353071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: You had met Dean years ago. 13 yrs ago to be exact, after he and his brother had saved you from vampires. It was one of those whirlwind kind of things. He was always the one that had gotten away. But he left you a special gift. You had promised yourself that you would let it go, especially with the line of work he was in. But things happen, and you spend months looking for him. Going to every odd event occurrence that you could find, in hopes that you would "Run" into him. When you do it becomes obvious that he may not be as acceptant of your now situation than you had hoped.Can you and Sam convince him that this isn't as bad as it seems? Or will he be to afraid that he may be more like his father than he wants to admit?
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader
Series: Like Father, Like Son [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539382
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Hi, do you remember me?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that was a really bad description. Hope you read anyway. lol

You parked your car away from his and watched as he got out of the Impala. He loosened his tie as he made his way to the motel room. Your mouth was dry, and your stomach felt as if you were about to throw up. "You don't have to do this. You can find a different way." you told yourself. But you knew there wasn't another way. It had taken you forever to track him down. And if you left now, it all would have been for nothing. Just a waist of time. Besides he and Sam were the only ones that could help you. Slowly you pulled the car up next to his. You glanced at your son sitting next to you.  
He looked so much like his father. It was aggravating at times. You wished the boy had some of your features. But now you were thankfull. It might actually make it easier in the long run. 

"Was that him?" your boy asked

"Yeah, that was him." 

"Why are we doing this? We've been fine this long." 

"Because we need his help. Look, just give me a few minutes ok. I'll come and get you." 

"MOM." 

"It's gonna be ok, trust me." You were nervous as hell as you climbed out of the car and stepped up to his room door. You glanced back at your son, gave a weak smile and then knocked. Slowly the door opened and you starred into Sam winchesters confused face. 

"Hi Sam you probably don't remember me." You said. 

"I..." you could tell he was trying to place your face. 

"Sam where'd you put the....." Dean's voice stopped when he saw you in the door way. 

"Hey Dean, long time no see." you said. 

"Y/n?" your name flew from his lips like they meant to be there. 

"Can I come in and talk to you for a minute?" Still confused Sam stepped back and let you in. 

"What are you doing here?" 

"I tracked you down. Been looking for you for a while actually."

"I don't understand." 

"I'm sorry but who...." 

"Sam, this is y/n y/ln." Dean said. Sam's face showed recognition at the mention of your name. 

"The Vampires, in (town). What was that like 13/14 years ago?" 

"12yrs, 9 months and 3 days to be exact." you said. 

"you said you were trying to track me down? Why?" His voice came off a little annoyed and you suddenly wanted to flee. 

"Look this was probably a bad idea, sorry. I'll go." 

"y/n, you came all this way. There had to be a reason." Sam said softly. 

"Yeah. I need your help. I'm sorry. I know your probably working. But I..." 

"It's ok, we just finished a job." Sam said. 

"Ok Well. Shit." 

"Y/n what's going on." 

"A few months back, I met this guy. I thought he was the one ya know. Only he wasn't. He played me. And...." You were stumbling over your words. 

"And? Did he hurt you?" Dean asked angrily

"No. Well. Shit. Ok, I fucked up, and it turned out he was part of the vampires nest that you had taken out all those year ago." 

"Did he?" Sam asked. 

"No. I'm fine. But he's following us. I'm barely staying ahead of him. And I don't know how much longer we can keep running." 

"We?" Dean asked. 

"My son and I. He's out in the car." Dean looked a little taken aback, but not so much that he was shocked. After all it had been years since he last seen you. 

"Why is he chasing you?" Sam asked

"My son's father, caused him and his clan a lot of trouble. He wants my son. Kind of a revenge thing I guess." 

"His father's a hunter?" Dean asked. You nodded. 

"No offense, but why didn't you go to him?" Sam asked. Slowly you looked at Dean. 

"I did." There was a death shattering sound of nothing, as your words registered with the two of them. 

"And?" Dean asked even though he was afraid he already knew the answer. 

"And... I'm sorry Dean. I should have tracked you down as soon as I found out. I should have found a way to let you know. But You disappeared on me. And I knew your line of work, and I didn't think you'd.... Shit." You were almost in tears. Dean stood up calmly, Almost to Calmly. 

"Let me get this straight. You didn't think after 13 yrs that You might want to let me know that I have kid?" Sam watched the two of you, as if he were watching some kind of off the wall reality show. 

"You don't know how many times I wanted to tell you, I...." 

"Does he know?" Dean asked. He towered over you, but you weren't afraid, you knew he wouldn't hurt you. And you knew he had a right to be angry. 

"Yeah. He didn't until a few months ago when I realised what Max really wanted." 

"So this vampire, he's after your son because we killed off his nest?" Sam asked finally. You gave a small nodd. 

"Where is he?" Dean asked. 

"Out in the car." Dean suddenly lost all color, he wished he had a drink, hell he wished he had 20 drinks sitting in front of him. 

"Y/n, Why don't you go get him?" Sam suggested. You gave a small nod then turn and left. 

Dean/Sam. 

"Can you believe this shit?" Dean growled. 

"Well, actually yeah. I mean come on Dean. I'm surprised we don't both have a dozen out there." Sam said. 

"I can't do this Sam, I can't be a dad." 

"I don't think she's asking you to. I think she just needs help." 

"So what, We gank this asshole and then I'm just supposed to forget I have a kid?" 

"I don't know Dean. But they need help. And after that, well... I guess you'll have to cross that bridge when you come to it." There was a small knock on the door. Sam looked at Dean who took a deep breath. Sam then went and opened the door. Y/n walked in followed by a tall young teenager. Sam couldn't believe how much the kid looked like his father. He stood straight up, as if ready to bolt, or attack at any moment. Sam gave him a small smile then shut the door behind him. 

"Guys this is my son (son's first name) Dean. (Son's first name) this is Sam, and Dean. Your Uncle and Father." She said. 

Dean looked at the boy. He was his, there was no denying it. It was like looking into a mirror. 

"(son's name)" Sam said. 

"Hi." 

"So um, let's talk about this guy that's chasing you." Dean said. He couldnt take his eyes off the kid. 

"You mean the Vampire that you forgot to kill?" The boy sneered. 

"(son)" The way y/n said his name clearly was a warning and the boy sighed. 

"When was the last time you saw him?" Sam asked. 

"About a month ago. We were on road, and He was just standing there, watching our car pass. That's when I knew, I couldn't get away from him no matter how much I wanted to." 

"So he's tracking you." Dean said finally. 

'Yeah." 

"Did you tell them about the threats?" (son) asked 

"Threats?" Dean and Sam asked. 

"It's not important." You said trying to dodge the conversation. 

"Bull Shit. The Son of A Bitch called her. Said he was going to kill her in her sleep, and take me with him. Change me. I told her I wouldn't let it happen. But she thought we needed to find you." His words came off in discuss. 

"He threatened you?" Dean asked. There was anger rising inside him. 

"Yeah, but, this isn't about me. This is about him. And keeping him safe." Dean looked at his son. The boy stood arms crossed, attitude pouring out of him. 

"Ok. Well. First we need to get you both somewhere safe. Somewhere he will never find you." Dean said. 

"And where would that be?" The boy asked. 

"You leave that to us." Dean said.


	2. Road trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After you dropped the bomb on Dean Winchester that the two of you had a kid, he took you to the only place he knew to be safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed this up a bit. Bobby is alive in this version. And So is Ellen. The two are together. I've loved this idea so much, especially after my heart will go on.

Dean and Sam had convinced you to ditch your car and ride along with the two of them in the Impala. The four of you were heading north to Sioux Falls. Dean said they had close friends there that would beable to keep the two of you safe, till he and his brother could figure out what to do. The ride was awkward and silent most of the way. With the exception of Dean's classic rock flowing through the speakers. Dean pulled the car into a gas station. Dean got out to pump, and Sam went in to pay. Your son looked at you oddly as you started to get out. 

"Mom?" 

"I'll be back. Talk to him." You said with a wink. (son) sighed then got out of the car as well. Pretending to stretch his legs. He leaned his lanky body against the car and watched his father pump the gas. 

"So (son)" Dean said awkwardly. 

"So, what?" 

"How are you?" The boy looked at his father as if it was the oddest question he could have asked. 

"Good, considering some blood thirsty asshole wants my mother dead." The sarcastic words reminded Dean of himself. 

"Yeah, well that's not gonna happen." 

"You know mom always said you were an amazing guy." 

"She told you that?" 

"Once or twice, when I asked about you. Of Course she also told me you were dead. so there's that." Dean wasn't sure how to feel about what he just told him. There was a pang of annoyance, and anger. Followed by a sense of understanding. 

"Had I known about you....." 

"What? You would have been there? you wouldn't have split and left my mother like she was nothing more than a flipping slut." 

"Don't talk about you mom like that. And Honestly I don't know what I would have done. But I can gurantee that I would have been in your life someway, somehow." 

"Right." 

"You have a right to be upset. But let's try to get along ok." 

"Sure... DAD." he said. He slipped up ont to the hood of the car and layed back. 

"How's it going?" Sam asked coming up to his brother. 

"God, he's...." Sam glanced at his nephew. 

"You?" 

"Funny." Dean put the pump back and then went to find y/n. Sam took a deep breath and walked over to his nephew. 

"What's up?" 

"The sky." The boy was angry. Sam understood that. Who knows what he had been told, what he had thought growing up. The attitude, no matter how out of line, was understandable. 

"What kind of things are you into?" Sam asked. 

"Why do you care?" 

"Because were family, and I want to get to know you?" The boy sat up and smiled sarcastically. The smile actually reminded him of his father's, John. Yes (son) was with out a doubt a Winchester. Poor thing. 

"You want to get to know me? Why? As soon as you figure out how to kill this thing, you and Daddy Dearest will be out of my life once more." 

"You don't know." 

"Why wouldn't you? This isn't anything more than a job to the two of you. Besides I can take care of us, I told her that. I can shoot, I can fight, and I'm sure as hell not afraid of Max, or his freaking followers." Sam gave a nod. 

"That right there is your problem kid." 

"What?" 

"Not being afraid. Fear is what keeps you alive. Keeps you moving. And there's nothing wrong with being afraid." 

"What are you afraid of?" 

"More things then you know. Dean is too, not that he'll admit it though. You know you're alot like Dean." 

"I'm nothing like him." 

"You sure about that?" 

"Yeah, for one, I wouldn't just bang some woman and then ditch her." He said sliding off the hood. Sam was taken aback by the comment. He wanted to defend his brother, but decided to let the entire thing drop. 

you paid for your drink, then turned and saw Dean watching you. 

"Hey." 

"Hey. " 

"Y/n. Why did you come to me with this?" 

"I told you we need your help." He locked eyes. 

"I get that, but why didn't you come find me sooner? I had the right to know." 

"I don't know Dean. What would you have done if I had? Stayd with me out of loyalty? Please? Be a drop in holiday father? Stop hunting? Come on. " 

"Don't say you did this for me, you didn't give me a chance to even decide." 

"You're right. And I'm sorry. Look I need your help getting max. Protecting my son. But there's more to it as well." he squinted his eyes peering at you. 

"If I don't make it, if Max manages to get to me. (son's) gonna need someone to look after him." 

"Y/n, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. I promise." You smiled. 

"You remember when you first said that to me?" He smiled back. 

"Yeah, I do. And I didn't lie then, and I'm not lying now." 

"I have missed you Dean. I realize that I was nothing more than a fleeting moment in your life. But to me it was special." Dean smiled. 

"You were special to me also y/n. Now let's go save our son." He held the door open for you and followed you outside.


	3. Safe at last?

Bobby, Sam and Dean stood in Bobby's kitchen each with a beer in their hands. 

"I still can't get over it. You a father." Bobby said. 

"Yeah, well you and me both." Dean said tipping his beer to him. 

"What are we gonna do?" Sam asked. 

"I have a plan, but I don't think your gonna like it." Bobby said. 

"Let's hear it." Dean replied. 

"We use y/n to bring the son of a bitch out in the open." 

"Wait you want to use her as bait?" Sam asked. 

"That's not happening." Dean growled. 

"Look I don't like it any better than you do. But this guy is looking for her. So why not let him think he's found her. When he shows up, we take him out." 

"It's to dangerous that's why." Dean said. 

"I think Bobby may have a good Idea. If were there what could go wrong?" Sam asked Dean looked at his brother as if he were crazy.

"We thought that one other time, remember?" He snarled. Sam grimaced. 

"That was different Dean. I wasn't myself, you know that. If I had been that never would have happened." 

"Now less not hash up old wounds." Bobby said. Dean sighed. 

"What if he's not alone? Have you thought of that? Just because he's the only one y/n has seen, doesn't mean he doesn't have a new nest with him. It's to risky. So much could go wrong." 

"Why don't we at least see what y/n thinks about it." Bobby suggest. 

"what y/n thinks about what?" You ask stepping into the kitchen. 

"It doesn't matter. Because it's not happening. Were just gonna have to find a new plan. End of story." Dean said turning and walking out of the room. 

"Ok, Some one want to tell me what I missed?" You ask, eyeing Bobby and Sam. 

(Your son) sulked outside throwing rocks at old busted out cars. One hit the side mirror of a station wagon and shattered it. 

"Nice shot." Ellen said. 

"Thanks." 

"You ok?" 

"Fine." 

"Don't lie to me boy. If there's one things I can't stand, it's a liar." Ellen said firmly. 

"I'm not lying." He inisited. 

"Ok, Yeah. Because if I was in your situation, I'd be perfectly ok also." 

"Well your not me lady, so..." he let his words drop as he threw another rock. 

"You're right, I'm not you. But I can tell you that you and your mom are in the best place you can be right now." 

"Like I had a choice." 

"Maybe you didn't. But you do now." He stopped and looked at her. 

"What ever." 

"No really (name), you can choose to stand here and throw rocks at old cars, or you can choose to let Dean and Sam help you and your mother out of this situation." 

"I can take care of us. I've done pretty damn good so far." 

"Yes you have, but there is no shame in letting someone take up the slack." 

"I don't want his help." 

"Who? Dean? Seems to me your placing your blame at the wrong people. What your mom and father did may not have been the best. But the one you need to be pissed off at is this Max fellow." 

"Whatever." He turned away then rolled his eyes. 

"You can't change what others have Done (name), but you can change how you react to them. And don't roll your eyes at me." She said turning and leaving. She stopped when she saw Dean standing in the door way. 

"He's all yours dad." She said patting his shoulder. 

"Thanks." he muttered. 

"Look I was thinking, If were gonna protect your mom, then you're gonna need to learn how to fight." 

"I already know how to fight." 

"What ever you know, it's not enough trust me. " 

"What can you teach me, that I don't already know?" 

"That depends. Do you trust me?" He looked at Dean. There was anger there still. But also curiosity. 

"Yeah." 

"You sure? Because if it comes down to you, me and this damn vamp, I need to know you have my back." He noded. 

"Ok then. Let's get started." He said pulling out a large sword from a bag at his feet.


End file.
